Takdir Kita
by Black Kira
Summary: Jalani takdirmu dengan lebih banyak senyuman Sasuke-kun.. Maka aku akan tersenyum disini/ my first fic in FFn! Bener! Warn: typo, gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan! RnR!


_**Takdir Kita**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy ; Rated T**_

_**Pair : Saku x Sasu x Karin**_

"Sasuke-kun~"

'Cih suara centil dan cempreng itu lagi.' Gerutu sasuke dalam hati yang telah mendengar teriakan istrinya dari ujung dapur sana.

"Apa, **Karin.**" Sahutnya dengan nada yang dingin.

Karin berjalan mendekat ke sofa yang diduduki Sasuke dan duduk disebelah Sasuke-'nya' itu.

"Uhh~ kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin seperti itu pada istrimu yang cantik ini sasuke- kun~" ucap karin dengan nada yang selalu ia buat manja setiap berada didekat Sasuke yang penuh percaya diri dengan bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Rasanya dia ingin memutilasi orang aneh ini –karin, menggunduli rambut panjangnya, memotong jari jarinya, mencongkel matanya yang beriris seperti ruby itu dan– ah rasanya tidak mungkin membunuh istrinya sendiri. Tapi–

–Apa pantas dia menikahi orang yang tidak dicintainya itu?

Sebenarnya Sasuke telah memiliki orang yang sangat dicintainya, orang yang sangat spesial dalam hidupnya selain kaa-san, tou-san dan tentu saja nii-san tercintanya.

Orang itu adalah–

**Sakura Haruno.**

Gadis cantik, pengertian, setia, pintar, populer dikalangan remaja seusianya dimasa kuliah dahulu, apa kurangnya coba? Lalu yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah kenapa Sasuke tidak menikahi Sakura –gadis yang amat dicintainya, dan malah menikahi orang yang tidak dicintainya itu? Jawabannya adalah-

Terlihat gadis bersurai merah muda sedang berdiri menunggu seserang di depan gerbang pintu Konoha University. Yaitu tempat menuntut ilmunya kini.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seseorang yang tengah mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda itu tanpa diketahui olehnya.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang yang dibelakang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu.

Sakura pun menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Oh hai, Sasuke-kun!" sapa balik Sakura kepada Sasuke –seseorang yang tadinya menyapa Sakura.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke dengan menggandeng tangan sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Sakura.

Ahh betapa rindunya Sasuke atas seluruh hari hari yang telah dilewatinya dengan Sakura, dengan berbagi kehangatan, keceriaan, canda, tawa, sedih, mereka lalui bersama. Hubungan mereka tidak sebatas 'pacaran' saja, namun mereka selalu berbagi cerita layaknya sahabat, bercanda tawa layaknya anak kecil, dan bertukar argumen selayaknya pasangan suami istri. Hubungan mereka bahkan telah direstui oleh kedua orang tua masing – masing dan akan berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, yaitu upacara sakral untuk setiap pasangan, yaitu 'Pernikahan'.

Betapa bahagianya mereka atas kabar yang sangat menggembirakan bagi pasangan muda mudi itu. Tetapi, semua berubah ketika sebuah peristiwa terjadi terhadap salah satu dari pasangan itu.

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the do – o – or

Don't need make up

Terdengar lagu berbunyi yang berasal dari handphone yang diletakkan oleh pemiliknya diatas kasur. Pemilik handphone yang berada di atas kasur yang sama pun lekas beranjak untuk mengambil handphone miliknya itu. Tulisan '_incoming call : Sasuke- kun'_

'_ahh ternyata sasuke,'_ batin gadis pemilik handphone itu. Bagaimana tidak? Bersurai merah muda, beriris emerald, memakai kaos v-neck berlengan panjang, dan memakai bawahan rok. Ternyata ia tokoh utama dari cerita ini. Haruno Sakura.

"Moshi – moshi Sakura." Terdegar suara dari seberang telepon yang memanggil sakura.

"Moshi – moshi Sasuke-kun! Tumben nelpon, ada apa?" telah diketahui bahwa pemilik suara dari seberang telepon Sakura adalah sang kekasih hati, Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak boleh? Baiklah, besok kau bersiap – siap. Jam 8 pagi kau akan kujemput."

"Ya tidak apa – apa. Memangnya besok kita akan kemana Sasuke-kun?"

"Hh.. rahasia. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur daripada besok kau ketiduran."

"Baiklah. Oyasumi Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. Oyasumi Sakura."

_piip. _

Jam yang berada dalam ruangan itu telah menunjukkan angka 10, yang berarti sekarang telah pukul 10.00 malam, Sakura yang mulai mengatuk pun bersiap siap untuk tidur, Sakura pun berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang empuk dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

*_**Skip time**_*

Pukul 08.00

Terlihat seorang gadis bermarga Haruno sedang menuruni tangga dan bergegas membuka pintu dan terlihatlah pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Pemuda itu tengah memakai kaos putih bergambar skateboard di bagian dada kanannya dan ditutupi oleh kemeja hitam yang bermotif kotak kotak putih yang dilengkapi dengan jeans semata kaki dan demgan sepatu kets berwarna hitam dan bergaris biru muda. Sedangkan Sakura tengah memakai kemeja berwarna hijau tua dengan motif melintang berwarna kuning se pergelangan tangan yang ditekuk hingga siku siku, memakai bawahan jeans selutut, terlihat tas kecil selempang itu menggantung dibahunya, dan sepatu kets berwarna pink cerah. Kasual- _eh?_

"Hn. Ayo berangkat." Ucap pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kepada Sakura.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura. Setelah itu, Sasuke bergegas untuk menaiki mobilnya itu. Mungkin karena tak sabaran, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, terlihat jelas wajah panik Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ tolong jangan cepat cepat" ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir

"Sakura, kalau tidak cepat nanti lama sampainya.."

"T-ta pi..."

"Ssst.. tenanglah Sakura, semua akan baik baik saja.."

"B-baiklah."

Sakura pun terdiam dan terpaksa menuruti kata kata-_atau perintah _Sasuke yang memang pemaksa itu.

Sampai berada di perempatan, di depan mobil Sasuke terdapat juga truk yang melaju kencang, Sasuke pun panik dan membanting setir ke arah kanan. Mobil itu oleng karena kecepatan yang tinggi dan belokan yang sangat mendadak itu. Sasuke dan Sakura pun tak sadarkan diri karena benturan yang sangat kencang.

Orang orang yang berada disekitar peristiwa itupun berdatangan. Beberapa orang yang melihat peristiwa itu terlihat panik dan segera menelpon ambulans dan polisi untuk datang ke lokasi. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat ambulans dan polisi datang ke tempat kecelakaan. Sasuke dan Sakura pun dibawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Suasana tegang nampak terlihat di ruang rawat ICU yang dihuni seorang pemuda dengan perban yang membungkus sebagian besar bagian tubuhnya dan gips yang melekat di sebagian tubuhnya itu dikarenakan patah tulang yang diderita pemuda itu. Lalu kemanakah gadis yang menemani pemuda itu sebelumnya? Yap gadis itu telah tenang di alam sana setelah menjalani masa kritisnya. Tulang rusuk patah dan patahannya telah meusuk jantung dan paru paru kirinya, pembuluh darah pecah, shock berat, serta pendarahan pada otak tak memungkinkan Sakura dapat hidup kembali.

Diruangan Sasuke terdengar suara tangisan seorang wanita dan terdengar suara pria yang terdengar sedang menenangkan wanita yang tengah menagis itu dan terdengar suara pria lain yang berada di ruangan Sasuke yang tengah dirawat itu.

Yap mereka adalah keluarga Sasuke. Keluarga kecil itu telah kehilangan 2 orang yang sangat disayangi oleh mereka. Sasuke yang menjadi bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu dan Sakura yang telah dianggap anak perempuan oleh keluarga Uchiha itu.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian tragis itu, sasuke telah sadar dari komanya. Terlihat sasuke tengah memaca sebuah surat yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya dan kkatanya dari sakura itu.

_Dear my Sasuke-kun,_

_Ohayou sasuke! Apakah sekarang kau sudah sehat? Kalau aku mungkin telah berpindah ke alam lain saat kau membaca surat ini.. namun jangan sedih, sasuke-kun.. aku disini telah tenang dan bahagia menjalani hidup kekalku disini. Sasuke-kun, apa kau tau? Aku telah menemukan takdirku selama ini. Yakni, bersama dengan orang yang sangat kucintai, yaitu kau sasuke-kun. Sasuke,kau jangan sedih terus! Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu yang indah itu walaupun tanpa aku! Ingat,walaupun ragaku telah tertelan bumi, namun rasa cinta dan kasih sayangku akan terus ada dihatimu sasuke-kun! Tenang saja aku akan trus menunggumu disini sasuke-kun! Aku berpesan pada keluargamu untuk menitipkan seluruh hatiku untukmu : ) ingat! Temukan kebahagiaanmu disana sasuke-kun! _

_NB: lebih sering tersenyum ya sasuke-kun, aku pasti bahagia diatas sini jika melihatmu tersenyum sasuke-kun!_

_From your sakura-chan.._

Rasanya sasuke ingin menitikkan air matanya setelah membaca surat tersebut. Tapi, ia telah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tersenyum. Lalu, sebongkah senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Sasuke. Samar samar sasuke dapat mendengar sebuah suara..

'terus tersenyum seperti itu sasuke-kun...'

_***Enam bulan setelah sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit* **_

Sakura, mungkin sekarang aku telah menemukan kebahagiaanku disini, menikah dengan Uzumaki Karin teman se-SMA kita dulu. Sakura, doakan aku bahagia atas semua ini...

**#Owari#**

kyaaa! Akhirnya fic oneshoot gaje pertama saya berakhir dalam 1.228 words, sebenernya ini fic request dari my classmate! Sarah! Semoga saja tak mengecewakan yoo!

Oh ya. Kalian semua wajib review dan tolong kasih saya saran atas fic gaje ini!

Salam,

Kira.


End file.
